


Blackmailed By A Teacher

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Hinata gets blackmailed by her gym teacher into sleeping with him and having her virginity taken in this Highschool AU.





	Blackmailed By A Teacher

Hinata couldn’t help but smile as she held her boyfriend by his arm and pulled him close to her, planting a soft kiss on his cheek as a soft blush came to her own. “Once I’m done meeting Mister Jiraiya, I’ll be sure to come by your place… I want you to finally take my virginity, okay?~” The purple-haired girl turned her boyfriend’s head and gently kissed his lips before watching him walk off and waving goodbye to him, the soft blush still staining her cheeks before she turned around and headed toward the gym teacher’s office to find Jiraiya.

 

When she finally arrived in his office a few minutes later, she was able to see the white-haired man sitting at his desk and going over some paperwork, knocking on his open door to let him know that she was here. “Jiraiya-sensei?” The purple-haired student smiled softly as she caught his attention with her knock and her voice, happy to see that he was being diligent in his work unlike some of the other teachers at her school. “You wanted to see me after classes today? Is something wrong?”   
  
“Oh, not at all, Hinata. There’s just a bit of news that I think you should know about.” Getting up from his desk, the older man grabbed a pair of photos from a drawer and walked gestured toward the chair in front of his desk. “Close and lock the door behind you, please. I’d rather not risk this getting out.” The man sounded serious as he watched his student do as requested, waiting until she sat down to flip the pictures upward and show Hinata what they were. Pictures of her boyfriend fucking her best friend, Ino, in the boy’s locker room. “I had an anonymous tipster tell me that someone was having a bit of fun in the locker room during class hours, so I went to investigate. Now, everyone in the school knows of the best friends, Ino and Hinata, as well as who your boyfriend is.” Jiraiya sighed softly as he handed the pictures over to Hinata, enjoying the slightly horrified look on her face. “I can understand that it’s hard to find out your boyfriend is cheating on you with your best friend, but that’s not why I brought you here today. What these two are doing is grounds for expulsion. I brought you in here to convince me to not expel them for their actions.”   
  
Hinata’s white eyes quickly shot up to look at the man’s face, her expression only growing confused instead of horrified. “Convince you to not expel them? But, Ino would never do something like this… She doesn’t deserve to be expelled for something she didn’t do!” The student put the pictures down on the man’s desk and stood up from her chair, placing her hands on his desk. “Please don’t expel her, Jiraiya-sensei… She’s not that type of girl!”   
  
“Well, it’s nice to see that you’re so worried about your friend, but do you not care about the fact that this is your boyfriend in the pictures?” The teacher pointed toward the boy in the photos, smiling as he knew it was definitely the purple-haired girl’s lover. “Either way, I’ll give you choice, Hinata. Either cover for your dear friend, Ino, and do something for me to keep her in school, or walk away and let them both be expelled for what they are doing here.” The white-haired man smirked as he watched the girl fall back into the seat, almost having to hesitate as she thought the idea over on what to do. “Take your time. That’s why I had you come here when classes were over for the-”   
  
“I’ll help my friend…” The girl looked at her teacher with a slightly determined and naive look, expecting whatever she was going to have to do be simple and just annoying. “I’ll do what you ask of me so I can keep them around.” Hinata watched as her teacher got out of his seat and walked around his desk, stopping in front of her and suddenly capturing her lips in a heated and hungry kiss that made her head spin for a moment. However, when the kiss was broke with Jiraiya backing up from her and sitting on the desk, the white-eyed girl slowly regained herself, wiping her lips and looking at the man with a questioning gaze. “W-What was that for?! What’s wrong with-”   
  
“I want you to get me off, Hinata. You’re going to satisfy me in order to keep Ino in school.” The white-haired man crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the young girl, letting the knowledge sink in for a moment. “I’ll give you one more chance to change your mind after knowing what I want. It’s only fair since…” The dark brown-eyed man turned his head and looked to the side of the room, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. “Since I got a bit carried away and didn’t tell you before I did that…”   
  
Hinata thought for a moment, suddenly remembering how Ino had told her and often complained about how often men finished after only one orgasm. Deep down, she didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to touch the man, but she wanted to keep her friend in classes. She’d have a talk with her boyfriend later about this, though. Looking back toward her teacher, the purple-haired student nodded and sighed. “I’ll do it. I’ll give you a handjob to satisfy you and keep Ino in class.”   
  
Jiraiya didn’t hesitate to smile and drop his pants, letting his hard cock out for the girl to see. “Well, why don’t we just get started, then? You’re probably new to this, considering your age, so there’s no point to overwhelm you right from the start.~”   
  
Hinata didn’t like the cocky tone of voice that Jiraiya was taking with her, but the sooner she could get this done and the less she’d had to do for it, the happier she’d be about it. Getting onto her knees, the white-eyed girl wrapped her soft hand around the massive shaft that no hung in her face. He had seen her boyfriend’s cock plenty of times with the nudes the two shared, but being this close to one that wasn’t his made her shudder a small bit as she slowly began moving her hand back and forth along the length. Not knowing what to say or how to make this better for her teacher, the young student turned her head to the side and began to massage his length with her fingers as she pumped her hand back and forth.

 

Of course, the white-haired man didn’t necessarily care one way or another what the young girl did, simply looking down and admiring how her chest shook and jiggled with the motion of her hand. “You’re quite good at this, Hinata, almost like you’ve done this a few times before.” A soft chuckle left the teacher’s lips as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back a bit, simply wanting to enjoy what was coming to him. “Don’t forget the balls, though. It’s bad to leave them completely untouched while you’re pleasing someone.”   
  
Following his instructions, the purple-haired girl began to move her hand a bit faster, bringing her other one to cup his heavy balls. They fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, making her growl in slight disgust as she played with and fondled them while jerking her teacher off. It was humiliating to be in her position, but at the very least, the door was locked so no one could come in without them knowing about it beforehand. However, no matter how long or how fast she jerked the white-haired man off, she was unable to make him cum, frustrating her and making her wish she just didn’t have to do this. At that moment, she felt Jiraiya’s hand come to the back of her head, yanking it close to his shaft and forcing her to wrap her lips around it.

 

“Yeah, that handjob just wasn’t doing it for me… So, let’s step it up to a blowjob. Shouldn’t be too bad now, should it?~” The teacher began to slowly guide his student along his cock, pulling her down a few inches before pushing her back to the top and pulling her down a bit further the next time. Repeating the process over and over again, Jiraiya was eventually able to hear Hinata gag on his cock when she reached the base, making him smile as he finally reached her the back of her throat. “There we go! That’s perfect!” The dark brown-eyed man’s voice got louder as he began to thrust his hips back and forth into the purple-haired girl’s mouth, looking down and seeing his shaft disappear between her soft lips. “Don’t forget to breathe through your nose if you don’t want to pass out.~”

 

Doing just that, Hinata wanted to curse the man for bringing this on her, gagging each and every time his cock passed into her throat and making her choke on it when he reached the back of her throat. The first time he stopped in the back of her throat and just sat there, the purple-haired girl could feel herself gagging and sputtering around his thick shaft, bringing tears to her eyes and making the man chuckle at her efforts to not pass out while sucking him down. Fortunately, it wasn’t long until she could feel him throbbing against her tongue, meaning that this was going to be over soon for her. Or so she thought. Each and every thrust was just another that the girl had to suffer through as the man above her began to finally moan and groan from the pleasure.   
  
“You’ve got no technique when it comes to using that tongue of yours, but at least you’re pretty enough to get off from anyway. Otherwise, your poor friend would’ve been expelled already.~” The man smirked and pulled back just enough to keep the tip of his shaft in his student’s mouth, gasping and moaning as the first rope of cum left him and splashed against the back of her mouth. However, he was quick to fully pull out and cum all over her face, using his free hand to wring out every last drop of cum he could manage. It brought a smile to Jiraiya’s face to see one of the prettiest girls in this school to have plenty of cum all over her face and some in her mouth. “Damn. I wish I could take a picture of this… Oh, don’t you dare spit any of that back up, you understand?”

 

Grumbling to herself, Hinata nodded and swallowed down the disgustingly bitter and salty cum that was on her tongue, figuring she shouldn’t touch any of the cum that was on her face either or she might fail to satisfy him. Opening her mouth, she nearly gagged as she could feel a bit of it sticking to the linings of her throat. “T-There… Am I done now…?” Her voice was cold and expecting as she asked the question. The hundreds of thoughts running through her mind about getting this done while wondering if this counts as cheating on her boyfriend, as well as the thoughts about if this is what Ino liked to do with all the boyfriends the blonde has ever had, even going as far as to thinking about why her teacher’s cock was still hard and in her face. Though, that was the one that stuck to her mind the most as she stared at it, almost answering her own question as she looked up toward her teacher’s face again. “Y-You’re not done, are you…?”

 

“Not in the closet, sweetheart.” Picking using the student’s outfit to pick her up off the floor, Jiraiya smirked as he pushed her on top of his desk. Without a second thought, the grown man grabs his student’s breasts through her shirt, a smile on his face all the while. “Nice and soft, yet large and still perky. Just what I’d expect from a high school girl.~” The teacher licked his lips as he ripped the young girl’s top open, squeezing and playing with her bare breasts through her bra. “Ah… A school girl’s uniform really is a perfect dream… It’s so tight in the chest to give a perfect view of the girl’s chest while having a small skirt to show off her legs.~” The dark brown-eyed man lowered one of his hands toward Hinata’s thighs, gently caressing them while keeping one hand on her breasts.

 

She didn’t know what to do, not having expected him to just take charge and force himself on her like this. But Hinata couldn’t do anything even if she wanted to, slightly winded from the impact she had with his desk. Though, she could still clearly feel his firm and rough hands on her soft and smooth breasts and thighs, every second that passed another one that made her groan in slight disgust. The white-eyed girl had wanted to be touched this way, but by her boyfriend, not by the gym teacher that everyone knew and some even looked up to. Opening her mouth to speak and call him disgusting, the only noise to leave her was a quiet moan as he sank his teeth into her neck, leaving a clear bite mark as he pulled her breasts from out of her bra with his one hand.

 

“Don’t worry, Hinata… I just have to make sure you’re going to enjoy yourself before I do anything else with you.” There was a deep and insidious tone behind his voice as he whispered in the girl’s ear, happily bringing his other hand back to her breasts. Jiraiya didn’t hesitate to let go of her soft mounds and make sure that her uniform was ripped wide enough to let them be fully exposed to him at any passing second. Even as he flipped her onto her back and wrapped his lips around one of the massive mounds, he wanted to be able to feel and see the other one without any fabric in the way, which he was able to make happen easily by just ripping her top off of her.

 

Of course, Hinata let out a loud and scared gasp when her top came flying off and toward the floor, tears starting to stream down her cheeks as something sparked inside of her. It was unwanted, but she could feel pleasure in her body when she felt his still hard cock gently grinding against her thigh. “J-Jiraiya-sensei…. Please… It hurts…” The firm grip of his rough hand against her body was actually uncomfortable and a bit painful for the girl as she closed her eyes, gasping and whining at the feeling of his teeth clenching down around her nipple and playing with it causing another spark to travel along her spine.

 

“With a body like yours, I can kind of understand why…” The older man dragged his hand along Hinata’s body with a smile on his face, moving it down her stomach and to her thighs. “Soft smooth skin, a toned stomach that isn’t hard as a rock, a nice rack, and a perfect ass to boot.~” Jiraiya smirked and licked his lips as he moved his free hand behind the young girl, slapping her ass and making sure it jiggles from the impact. “That’s the exact reason why I’ve wanted to play with you for so long, Hinata. But then you went and got that boyfriend of yours… Do you even plan to forgive him?”   
  
Hinata’s eye went wide as she heard the question, unsure of her answer, but knowing that she still loved both her boyfriend and Ino, despite what they’ve been doing. “... Maybe…” Everything seemed to stop as she gave that answer, as if the white-haired man was actually wondering if she was serious about that or not. “He’s my boyfriend and I love him… Ino’s been my friend for years now, there has to be something… At the very least, I’m going to try!” The purple-haired girl heard her teacher chuckle behind her before gasping as she was turned around and had her face pressed against the desk. “H-Huh!?”   
  
“Such a loyal girl… Too bad you’re not mine.” The man didn’t hesitate to slip his hand in her panties once again, smirking as he realized just how wet Hinata was getting from this treatment. “For someone so loyal, it’s a good thing you’re getting so wet… I could almost lick it off my fingers if I felt like it.~” Jiraiya licked his lips as he put a hand to the student’s ass and her exposed breast, squeezing and kneading both of the soft mounds and making her squirm and moan under him. “That’s such a delightful sound, you know that? Tell me, have either of them heard you make a sound like that?”   
  
Hinata didn’t know what to do, only shaking her head as she felt the man slide his hand back into her underwear, this time ignoring her wet cunt and moving to the fabric itself. “W-What are you doing?” The white-eyed student started to panic as the man shifted her underwear to the side, her eyes going wide as she felt his cock gently grinding against her supple thigh. “No! I want to save myself for-” Before she could finish her sentence, the purple-haired girl gasped and screamed as he felt her gym teacher’s cock plunge right into her pussy. Each and every inch of the rigid member stretching out her hole and tearing through her hymen in one clean thrust. Opening her mouth to whine and tell him to pull out, the young girl was quickly silenced by the feeling of his lips crashing against her own.

 

Jiraiya only laughed as he immediately began pumping his hips back and forth inside of Hinata, a bright smile on his face as he could feel her slick inner walls only tightening around him in an attempt to keep him out. Unfortunately for his student, that resistance only caused the man to push faster and harder inside of her. Of course, he would’ve done so either way, but it still made him happy to know that her body was putting up resistance for her first time. “How does it feel to have your virginity stolen from you, Hinata? To have the dream of giving it to the man you love snatched before you can do anything whatsoever?” The teacher only huffed as he watched his student start crying, continuing to use here nonetheless.

 

However, Hinata only brought her hands to her face, letting her head rest on the desk as her body heaved back and forth to match his thrusts. Everything inside of her hurt but not as much as she expected, even the fact that it was her first time didn’t hurt as badly as she was thinking. This was going to be a one time thing, after all. It wouldn't kill anyone to lie to her boyfriend about what happened and say she broke her hymen during an accident in gym. At least, that’s what she wanted to believe. Turning her head back to face the gym teacher, the girl looked him in the eyes and gasped once he bottomed out inside of her. “P-Please don’t cum inside me… I don’t want it… I’m already cheating on my boyfriend, I don’t want to make things worse!”   
  
“Well, since you asked so kindly, I suppose I can try my best not to. But don’t think that means I’ll be fully satisfied like you have to do for our deal.~” The man covered Hinata’s mouth before she could argue, watching resistance flare in her eyes only to fade away as he slapped her chest, making the soft mounds jiggle and sway with his thrusts. “There you go. You’ll learn to enjoy this in due time, trust me.~” Jiraiya smirked and turned Hinata’s head back around so her cheek was against the desk, keeping her back facing him while her body was bent over the furniture.

 

Of course, the purple-haired girl couldn’t feel the kind of pleasure that the teacher was from this, but she could feel sparks here and there when he hit a certain spot inside of her. It was like her body was trying to lie to her and make her enjoy this, no matter how much she wanted it to end before it could get worse. Closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, the student did her best to stop herself from making quiet and shameless moans that the man would be able to hear from here, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of taking everything from her.   
  
“Oh, that’s fine if you don’t want to make any sounds, Hinata. I’ll still happily enjoy your sweet pussy while I’ve got you here.~” Continuing to pump his hips back and forth at an increasing pace, Jiraiya leaned down and sank his teeth into the young student’s neck, happy to hear her muffle a scream when he did so. Biting her even harder, just enough to leave marks on her fair skin, the man slowed his hips just a small bit. Without warning, he quickly and harshly slapped her ass, making a red handmark appear on her skin as he went about his fun.

 

Over and over again, Hinata could feel and suffer through every individual slap and bite that came to her skin, hating each and every one. Though, she held out hope that he would listen to her and not cum inside of her, and not just so there wasn’t any extra proof that she cheated. Deep down, the fear of risking pregnancy came into her mind as she was pulled back from the desk and into his lap before being forced to bounce on his cock. “Y-You’re going to pull out, right? And just cum on the floor?”   
  
“Mmmm. No.” He said honestly, a smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around her body and played with one of her breasts again. “I’m going to cum inside of you. Just like every man who’d fuck your pussy would do. Nice and tight, slick and sucks you in? What kind of man wouldn’t want to fill this with his seed?~” The gym teacher chuckled as he continued to bounce the student in his lap, already throbbing inside of her inner walls. “So, I hope you’re ready for what’s to come, Hinata.~”   
  
Hinata didn’t know what to do, panicking as she stopped bouncing in her lap, turning her body around to push herself off of it, but only to stop as she felt the first rope of cum paint her inner walls white. Before she knew it, plenty more followed, flooding her pussy and her womb with her teacher’s seed and more than likely getting her pregnant in the process. Of course, that wasn’t the first thing on her mind as the white-haired man pulled her down and arched her back so his lips could crash against hers in another passionate kiss.   
  
After a moment or two, Jiraiya finally pulled away from Hinata’s lips and stood up from his chair, sliding his cock out of her tight cunt and smiling as he slapped her ass. “Well, that was certainly fun, Hinata… But I’m nowhere near satisfied with you. Come back tomorrow and we can talk over the deal again.~” He didn’t even wait on the girl to respond or process what just happened to her before he got back behind his desk and sat down in his chair, not even bothering to fix his own clothes in the process. “You’re free to go now Hinata. You can go try and give your virginity to your boyfriend.~” The went back to his paperwork after waving his hand to shoo her out of his office.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the next day came, Hinata slowly walked to Jiraiya’s office and knocked on his door, a tired expression on her face. “Jiraiya-sensei?! You told me to come by after classes again!” The purple-haired girl waited to hear what he was going to say, not wanting to walk in on him in case what happened with her was happening with someone else.   
  
“Come on in, Hinata! I’m just finishing up this paperwork!”   
  
As she walked in, she was able to see that he wasn’t lying about that, busy on paperwork as she opened the door and walked toward the chair that he kept in front of his desk. “So… About what happened yesterday…”   
  
“Oh, right! Well, did you forgive Ino and your boyfriend?” The white-haired man looked up from his desk and smiled like nothing had happened the day beforehand, making the purple-haired girl flinch and wonder how he could act the complete same before he raped her. “You look tired, Hinata… Did you sleep at all?”   
  
“Well… I did… And, I got plenty of sleep. It’s just hard to accept everything that happened is all…” The white-eyed girl watched as her teacher backed up from his chair and walk to the front of his desk, sighing as he sat on it and gave her a serious look. “I did! Both my boyfriend and Ino agreed to make up for what they did… And they agreed to forgive me for what I did with you… Though, I can’t say that the three of us are exactly happy right now…”   
  
“Well, it’s good that your bonds are so tough it can get through something like this!” The white-haired man smiled and walked over to his door, closing it and locking it. “Because we were far from done yesterday, you know. I just didn’t want to keep you forever and make someone worried about where you might be.~” Jiraiya licked his lips as he headed back to his desk and dropped his pants, letting his semi-hard cock flop against his leg. “So, you’re going to get back to work to make sure that Ino and your boyfriend stay in class. Otherwise, they’ll have to go and your bonds might not last through that.”   
  
Hinata’s eyes went wide as she listened to the man, not believing just what she was hearing. “You want more from me?! But, I gave you my virginity yesterday!”   
  
“Yes, one of them. Your vaginal virginity. But not your anal or your oral. Despite not having any technique with your tongue, you were doing too well to have never sucked a cock before. Either that or it was just a really good or lucky first time getting your face fucked.~” The older man grabbed the back of Hinata’s head and yanked her out of the chair, forcing her onto her knees in front of him once again. “So, I plan to teach you how to give a proper blowjob by the time you’re done earning Ino’s future.~”

 

The young student only groaned as she nodded, standing up and walking to the side of the room. “Last time, you were incredibly rough with me… I at least don’t want my clothes ruined this time, okay…?” Hinata slowly unbuttoned her white top and pulled it off of her, showing off the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra to school today. Folding it up and placing it on something in the corner of the room, she next took off her skirt, putting it on her top before heading back to her teacher. “There… If, and only if, you want a repeat of what happened last time, you can keep my panties on. I don’t want to be completely naked with you after all. Can I still have sex with my boyfriend and… not void our deal…?”   
  
Jiraiya only chuckled and nodded as he gestured for the girl to get back down on her knees in front of him. “If you do a good job sucking me off, I’ll be happy to be gentler with you this time. You’ll have earned it, after all. And, of course you can once I take all your virginities! Then you’re all his! While still coming to see me, of course.~” Of course, the man would still be happy to be rough with the young girl, but he knew better than to push is luck with this sort of thing. However, when she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and started to slowly pump her hand along his length, trying to get him hard before doing anything, it made him excited for all the days ahead where he was going to drag her into his office and fuck her to his heart’s content.

 

Of course, that just meant that the purple-haired girl would never be able to give any of her first times to her boyfriend, and she knew it right away with a heavy and ungrateful sigh. Even with Ino and her boyfriend having forgiven Hinata, she couldn’t help but feel guilty as she wrapped her lips around the man’s hardening shaft, started to bob her head back and forth along his shaft. It didn’t taste any better than it did the day before, making the girl shudder with the feeling of her teacher’s hand on the back of her head once again, his foot creeping along her thigh for a moment.

 

However, Jiraiya stopped his foot just inches away from his student’s underwear, wanting to tease her but decided against it for now. Today was the day for her to learn how to suck cock, after all, no need to make her want something inside of her. “Tell you what. If you do a good job and actually crave sucking me off more when you’re done here, I’ll be happy to ask less of you. That way, you’re not coming back day after day after day until I’m fully satisfied. How’s that sound?~” 


End file.
